


Мальчик, который кричал «волки!»

by Pamdar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про то, как Ламбо сначала попал в Варию, а потом просто попал</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчик, который кричал «волки!»

Некоторые считают, что люди, побывавшие на войне, не играют в компьютерные игры. Настрелялись, мол, заработали кучу душевных травм и все в таком духе. Ламбо считал, что иные мафиозные будни можно смело приравнять к военным. Тогда это мнение об играх становилось полной чушью.

В Вонголе играли все. Гокудера в свободную минуту сталкивал лбами империи, стратегически выстраивая войска и ругаясь на историческую недостоверность. Ямамото тоже сталкивал, только одни разноцветные шарики с другими, заставляя их лопаться. Рехей проходил сапера на «профессионале» за тридцать шесть секунд — говорил, что видит мины как слабые места. В комнате Хибари над кроватью висела красная монтировка, а Хром регулярно отпрашивалась на какие-то сборы и уходила из дома в защитном костюме и противогазе. Только Цуна производил впечатление человека, у которого есть дела поважнее, хотя даже тут Ламбо не мог поручиться на сто процентов.

Сам Ламбо был воином сорок второго уровня по имени Рагнарок — косая сажень в плечах, огромный тесак и Доспехи Титана прилагаются. Он считал, что это вполне отвечает его образу самого молодого и слабого Хранителя Вонголы, поэтому изо всех сил пытался соответствовать. 

С этого воина все и началось. Если точнее, все началось с прекрасной эльфийской волшебницы Аграниэль. У нее был пятый размер груди, зеленые волосы и Доспехи Бога, любой бы не устоял. Если еще точнее, все началось с одного из ее сообщений:

«Спорим, моя команда порвет твою как Дамблдор Гендальфа~».

Несколько секунд Ламбо тупо пялился в монитор. Разумом он понимал, что стоило просто промолчать и идти дальше, нарабатывать сорок третий уровень, но душа отказывалась игнорировать провокации от игрока с Доспехами Бога. Да и за Гендальфа вдруг стало обидно.

«Нифига», — набил он, — «У меня самая крутая команда в мире!»

Перечитав свое сообщение, Ламбо приуныл. Выходило как-то не очень убедительно. Если уж на то пошло, у него уже давно не было постоянной команды. Последняя отказалась от него неделю назад, когда он завалил миссию с плотоядными фиалками.

При мысли о плотоядных фиалках Ламбо осенило, он начал быстро стучать по клавишам:

«Просто охеренная! Наш танк — настоящий социопат, наш маг — бессмертен, наш хилер — боксер, наш мечник — японец, а у лидера есть Варежки Всевластия!»

Про Гокудеру Ламбо решил умолчать из мстительности. Он отправил сообщение и принялся терпеливо ждать ответа, подперев подбородок рукой. Неестественно-зеленая листва колыхалась в такт груди задумавшейся эльфийки — медитативное зрелище. И когда успели добавить этот элемент графики?

Наконец, пришел ответ:

«И где же она, в реале?)))»

«Да!» — моментально отправил Ламбо. Нет, наверное, вот именно с этого сообщения все и началось.

Эльфийка обязана была подумать, что они просто в оффлайне, или, на худой конец, что Ламбо набрехал с три короба, но вместо этого она написала:

«Завтра, в центральном в парке, в двенадцать. Твои против моих», — и добавила: — «Не придешь — буду считать тебя пятнадцатилетним школоло и девственником :***».

Этого Ламбо позволить никак не мог. И вообще, фиг с ней, с грудью, с зелеными волосами и даже с Доспехами Бога, но человек, говорящий столь возмутительные вещи про Гендальфа, не должен оставаться безнаказанным.

***

Сидя под деревом в центральном парке, Ламбо как никогда мечтал провалиться сквозь землю, закопаться так глубоко, чтобы даже рога видно не было. Для успокоения нервов он попытался представить, как выглядит в реале его эльфийка. По аналогии с ним выходило, что эта какая-нибудь флегматичная очкастая школьница, немного язвительная, но в глубине души очень милая. Шатенка. Они встретятся, начнут переписываться по аське и иногда ходить в кафе. Ламбо набьет морду Реборну, который посмеет ее оскорбить, а через несколько лет они поженятся, нарожают много детишек и восстановят доброе имя семьи Бовино. С эльфийкой поженятся, не с Реборном.

Ламбо в отчаянии схватился за голову. Он снова вспомнил о том, как несколько минут назад позвонил Цуне.

— Да, Ламбо, слушаю, — ответил Цуна тоном человека, у которого куча дел, но который готов уделить минуту своего драгоценного времени именно вам.

— Цуна, привет. Тут такое дело…

«Я повелся на дешевый развод эльфийской волшебницы с зелеными волосами, поэтому не могли бы вы сейчас подъехать к парку, иначе по вашей вине у меня не будет личной жизни еще лет двадцать. Да, захватите Хибари».

— Ламбо, ты здесь?

— Я… Меня похитили, в общем. Требуют, чтобы вы приехали прямо сейчас в центральный парк. Да, захватите Хибари.

— Едем, — от враз похолодевшего тона Цуны по спине побежали мурашки, и Ламбо понял, что попал.

Несколько минут он смотрел на неестественно-зеленую траву парка, проклинал эльфов до девятого поколения и обещал себе, что обязательно извинится. В парке стало непривычно тихо для полудня, даже собаки перестали гавкать, только одна вдруг залаяла громко и знакомо.

А потом мимо Ламбо пролетел файербол.

***

Осуждение повисло в воздухе, его почти можно было резать ножом и мазать на хлеб. Ламбо так и сидел под деревом, не в силах подняться под взглядами окруживших его Хранителей. Невдалеке стояли варийцы: Сквало ругался и грозился сделать из Франа суши, как только его найдет, а Занзас всем своим грозным видом выражал одобрение этой идеи. Хибари так и не явился, зато на телефон Ламбо пришла смска:

«Было весело, особенно когда загорелся киоск с мороженым. Надеюсь, тебе понравились представители моей команды. Они ничего, хотя признаю, что Пистолеты Ярости не сравнятся с Варежками Всевластия. Прости, что не смогла прийти сама, появились срочные дела в Норвегии. Пока-пока~»

Нужно, наверное, было переименовать в телефоне «Аграниэль» на «Фран», чтобы не вздрагивать, но рука не поднималась. Ламбо представил, как в своих мемуарах напишет, что его первая любовь оказалась варийским иллюзионистом и динамо. Захотелось плакать.

— Десятый, можно я его убью? — спросил Гокудера почти вежливо. Рехей нахмурился, а Ямамото перестал улыбаться. Теперь Ламбо начал мечтать врасти в дерево и слиться с корой, чтобы его не было видно. Сегодняшний день грозился стать худшим в его жизни. Хуже, чем когда он разбил любимую вазу Девятого. Даже хуже, чем когда он тайком пробрался в комнату Хибари, чтобы проверить, действительно ли у него над кроватью висит красная монтировка.

— Знаешь сказку про мальчика, который постоянно кричал «волки»? — устало спросил Цуна. — Ты нас всех очень напугал. И нам пришлось подраться с Варией, пока мы не выяснили, что происходит.

— Жаль, что быстро выяснили, — вклинился в разговор Занзас.

Цуна бросил на него быстрый взгляд, поправил галстук, который сгорел почти до самого узла, и снова повернулся к Ламбо:

— Ты же понимаешь, что мы не можем это так оставить? — спросил он.

— Хорошая тренировка помогает выбить всю дурь из башки, — внес предложение Рехей.

— Особенно тренировка с Хибари! — кровожадно добавил Гокудера, и Ламбо в сотый раз мысленно занес его в свой личный черный список. Помогло.

— Я читала, что исправительные работы тоже хорошо влияют на поведение подростков… — начала Хром, робко стискивая трезубец. — Например, Ламбо мог бы пробраться в Вендикаре и протереть банку с Мукуро-сама. Ее постоянно чем-то заляпывают.

Это был первый случай в истории, когда Хром тоже попала в «личный черный список Ламбо».

— Мы сами виноваты. Уделяли нашему ребенку слишком мало внимания, — с важным видом заявил Ямамото и в ответ на удивленные взгляды пояснил: — Что? Я всегда мечтал это сказать.

— Отойдем на минутку, Занзас? — попросил Цуна, выслушав все предложения и поразмышляв о чем-то. Занзас согласился, должно быть, от неожиданности.

Они отошли к тлеющим обломкам солнцезащитного зонтика и принялись живо переговариваться. Остальные поглядывали на них с любопытством, напрочь забыв про Ламбо. Сквало подошел и спросил что-то шепотом у Ямамото, тот в ответ лишь пожал плечами. 

В какой-то момент разговора Занзас стал ругаться громче, заставив Гокудеру напрячься, а воздух накалиться. Цуна медленно достал из кармана блокнот с ручкой, выдрал листок и что-то быстро на нем написал. 

— Любая сумма, Занзас, — донеслось до слуха в абсолютной тишине.

Сказав это, Цуна порвал листок напополам, протянул одну половину Занзасу, а вторую убрал себе в карман. Теперь настала очередь Сквало на вопрос Ямамото пожимать плечами.

Вернувшись, Цуна выглядел довольным, а Занзас — как всегда. Но он хотя бы молчал, что в его случае, наверное, стоило считать хорошим знаком.

— Я придумал, как убить двух зайцев сразу, — Цуна улыбнулся. — Ламбо, ты должен научиться ценить свою Семью.

«Плохое начало», — подумал Ламбо. — «Очень плохое начало».

— А в Варии как раз вакансия Хранителя Грозы — у Леви срочная миссия в Норвегии, — и, будто вбивая последний гвоздь в крышку гроба, Цуна торжественно произнес: — Ты будешь временно его замещать.

Ламбо нервно икнул. Сейчас он предпочел бы пробраться в Вендикаре в обнимку с Хибари, но его, как всегда, никто не спрашивал.

***

Кровать была слишком мягкой, слишком широкой и вообще какой-то слишком чужой, поэтому Ламбо проснулся рано. Утро на кровати в особняке Варии — прекрасное название для очередной главы его мемуаров, вот только мемуары эти грозили оказаться очень короткими. 

Нахлынувшие воспоминания о произошедшем заставили застонать и сильнее зажмуриться. Вчера вечером Ламбо как в тумане собирал чемодан, ехал в особняк, а потом завалился спать в указанной комнате, стараясь поменьше размышлять о том, что будет делать утром. 

Но оно все равно наступило.

Чужое присутствие ножом резануло по нервам, Ламбо резко сел и распахнул глаза. В кресле напротив кровати сидел человек, вальяжно закинув ногу на ногу. Ламбо стал молиться, что ему показалось, и у фигуры в тени не было разноцветных волос и солнечных очков.

— Ну-ну, — Луссурия успокаивающе поднял руки. — Не бойся, милый. Ложись, поспи еще. Ты такой славный, когда спишь, такой… спокойный. Как мертвый.

Не показалось. Ламбо попытался быстро подскочить, но запутался в одеяле и кубарем скатился на пол.

— Я, это… — пробормотал он, когда, наконец, поднялся. — Пойду. Туда.

Сопровождаемый тихим смехом, Ламбо выбежал в коридор и, захлопнув за собой дверь, устало привалился к ней спиной. Во всем этом обязан быть некий великий воспитательный смысл, в планах Цуны его не может не быть. Если только смысл не в том, чтобы проредить число Хранителей.

Ламбо обреченно прикрыл глаза и напомнил себе, что недавно пользовался десятилетней базукой, а это значит, что хотя бы до двадцати пяти он доживет. По крайней мере, шансы есть, если верить некоторым временным теориям. 

Первым, что он увидел, открыв глаза, стал блеск ножа. Мозг долго отказывался воспринимать Бельфегора целой картинкой.

— Ты наш новый Хранитель Грозы? — с интересом протянул Бельфегор, улыбаясь. — А у нашего прошлого Хранителя Грозы был пирсинг. Много пирсинга.

Бельфегор улыбнулся еще шире и приблизил нож к лицу Ламбо. Тот нервно сглотнул и отодвинулся, уткнувшись затылком в дверь, за которой все еще сидел Луссурия.

— Может быть, в другой раз, — сипло сказал Ламбо, чудом вывернулся и с видом очень делового человека пошел налево по коридору. Скрываясь за поворотом, он бормотал себе под нос: — Только не говорить, что хуже быть не может, только не говорить…

Разумеется, за поворотом его ждал Занзас. Интересно, в Варии всегда так рано встают, или они еще не ложились? 

Занзас смотрел на Ламбо как на кусок тухлой телятины, будто раздумывая, можно ли его как-нибудь приготовить до съедобного состояния, или проще сразу выкинуть. Ламбо некстати вспомнил, что разгуливает по особняку Варии в пижаме с расцветкой под корову.

— У нас принято одеваться к завтраку, мусор, — неожиданно выдал Занзас и, потеряв к Ламбо всякий интерес, прошел мимо него.

Позже, анализируя ситуацию, Ламбо пришел к выводу, что остался жив как раз благодаря своей пижаме с расцветкой под корову. Только псих решится разгуливать в такой по особняку Варии, а любой псих здесь успешно смешается с толпой.

***

Потом был завтрак, и Ламбо на собственной шкуре оценил гениальность педагогического решения Цуны. Пытаясь увернуться от меча Сквало, отодвигаясь подальше от Луссурии и обучая телефон новым ругательствам, чтобы ответить на издевательскую смску из Норвегии, Ламбо любил и почитал родную Вонголу как никогда. Даже Гокудеру.

Может быть, вся проблема варийцев заключалась в том, что они не выплескивали агрессию в свободное от миссий время? В компьютерные игры, например.

— Я не понял, астрологи объявили неделю идиотов, что ли?! — заорал Сквало, запрыгивая на стол и пытаясь снести Бельфегору голову.

Или нет. Дело не в играх, они просто психи. Ламбо попытался незаметно сползти со стула, когда телефон выплюнул очередное сообщение:

«Знаю, за Завтраком можно заскучать, но во время Ужина ты познаешь настоящее веселье. Привет Занзасу. ^___^»

Ламбо решил, что Ужин точно не переживет. Опытным путем он установил, что если опуститься на четвереньки и медленно ползти в сторону выхода, то в Варии на тебя никто не обратит внимания. Кроме ухмыляющегося Луссурии, но с этим пришлось смириться.

Оказавшись в относительно безопасном коридоре, Ламбо задумался над дальнейшими действиями. Звуки, доносящиеся со стороны гостиной, громко намекали на то, что надо валить. Но вряд ли Цуна поверит в искреннее раскаяние, если позвонить ему прямо сейчас.

Из приоткрытой двери вылетела тарелка и разбилась о противоположную стену, а на телефон пришла новая смс:

«Но Ужин — это ничто по сравнению со знаменитыми Оргиями Варии».

Ламбо сам не заметил, как оказался у ворот. Он решил, что позвонит Цуне, когда доберется до резиденции Вонголы.

Из особняка он выбрался без препятствий, никто и не подумал его останавливать. Даже охранники у входа молча проводили его скучающими взглядами. Ламбо решил, что просить машину будет чересчур сильной наглостью, поэтому пошел пешком вдоль дороги. По обеим сторонам от нее росли высокие деревья, но впечатление лесной глуши было обманчивым. До оживленной трассы оставалось совсем недалеко. 

Выйдя на нее, Ламбо наконец-то смог вздохнуть спокойно. Вария осталась позади, а впереди была дорога, которая приведет его домой, к родной Вонголе и отложенному рейду против бронированных черепах.

— Пошевелишь хоть мизинцем — стреляю.

Впрочем, Вонголе и черепахам придется подождать. Ламбо почувствовал, что ему в спину упирается дуло пистолета.

***

Ему очень резво натянули на голову мешок, защелкнули на запястьях наручники и затолкали в машину, попутно отобрав все, что можно было использовать как оружие. Трясясь на ухабинах, Ламбо радовался, что сумел так мало съесть за Завтраком. Он судорожно пытался вспомнить, что советовал делать Цуна в таких ситуациях, но кроме как «постараться не паниковать» и «молиться» ничего в голову не приходило.

Через какое-то время его вытащили и повели по лестнице в помещение, где усадили на мягкое и освободили руки. Очень кстати, потому что выполнять пункт про панику никак не получалось.

Ламбо стянул мешок и оглянулся. Вопреки ожиданиям, он очутился не в сыром подвале, а на диване прилично обставленной гостиной в бежевых тонах. Похожая была в особняке Вонголы, даже стеклянный журнальный столик с резными ножками стоял почти такой же. Наверняка где-то живет дизайнер, который специализируется исключительно на мафиозных интерьерах.

— Добро пожаловать на загородную виллу семьи Сорди.

Говорившим оказался тощий пацан на вид не старше самого Ламбо, в полосатом костюме и лакированных туфлях. Ему не хватало только шляпы, чтобы занять первое место в конкурсе «Худший косплей Реборна в мире».

Ламбо прокрутил в уме фамилию. Удалось вспомнить только, что Сорди были маленькой семьей, состоящей с Вонголой в натянуто-нейтральных отношениях. Надо было внимательнее слушать Цуну на собраниях.

— Меня зовут Фредерико Сорди, — продолжал пацан, закинув ногу на ногу. В правой руке он немного нервно вертел телефон Ламбо. — А это мой водитель Рудольф, очень не советую его злить.

Фредерико кивнул на седого старика, который дремал на стуле у двери. Старику, должно быть, было лет сто, таким он казался древним. В сморщенной руке он держал парабеллум.

— Табельный? — спросил Ламбо, поражаясь собственной наглости. Охвативший его во время поездки страх будто перебило, когда он попал в этот театр абсурда.

Старик выстрелил, не открывая глаз. Графин на столике со звоном разлетелся, заставив Ламбо подпрыгнуть на диване и снова начать бояться.

— Я же предупреждал… — сказал Фредерико, но в его голосе не было торжества, скорее сочувствующее понимание, будто сам он тоже очень не любил злить Рудольфа.

Ламбо некстати заметил, что у Фредерико все лицо покрыто веснушками, а под виском выскочил прыщ.

— Ладно, — Фредерико снова собрался и даже попытался маниакально улыбнуться, но до Варии ему было так же далеко, как Хибари до идей гуманизма. Он кинул Ламбо телефон. — Позвони Десятому, скажи, что тебя похитили. И что я хочу с ним переговорить.

Телефон Ламбо не поймал, и тот упал на диван, отпружинив от спинки.

— Эм… — Ламбо не знал, как ему поделикатнее выразить свои сомнения в успешности этой затеи. Глаз начал дергаться. — А может быть, лучше просто подкинешь ему мертвого тунца в кровать?

Фредерико нахмурился, а Рудольф вздохнул во сне, пошевелив рукой с пистолетом. Ламбо обреченно потянулся к телефону, гадая, как же это он так нагрешил в прошлой жизни. Наверное, убивал людей направо и налево или был сыном землевладельца, ушедшим в мафию.

— Привет, Цуна, — бесцветным голосом поздоровался Ламбо, когда на его звонок ответили, и включил громкую связь. Глаз задергался сильнее, а потом и вовсе закрылся. — Ты не поверишь, меня похитили. Опять.

Цуна в трубке тяжело вздохнул.

— Ламбо, что я тебе говорил про мальчика, который кричал «волки»? — спросил он. — Не отвлекай меня, пожалуйста, из-за своих игр.

Ламбо с извиняющимся видом пожал плечами, потом нервно усмехнулся. Фредерико выхватил у него трубку и заорал:

— Это Фредерико Сорди, младший сын семьи Сорди! Если ты не приедешь, то я пришлю тебе твоего Хранителя по кусочкам, обмотав водорослями!

— Фредерико Сорди? — в голосе Цуны послышалась теплота. — Я очень рад, что у Ламбо появились друзья-сверстники! Но мне действительно некогда, мальчики, поиграйте сегодня без меня.

В трубке раздались частые гудки. Сжимая ее, Фредерико непонимающе смотрел на Ламбо. Даже Рудольф приоткрыл глаз.

— Долгая история… — пояснил Ламбо обреченно. Он надеялся только, что его хотя бы сначала убьют, прежде чем резать на кусочки и упражняться в кулинарном искусстве.

Но это, разумеется, было бы слишком просто. Телефон в руке Фредерико часто запиликал.

— Твой босс одумался и решил перезвонить? — спросил Фредерико с сомнением.

— Это напоминалка сработала! — Ламбо принялся панически оглядываться, но бежать было некуда. — Слушай, сейчас здесь на пять минут появится ребенок. Пожалуйста, не убивай его и не трогай, иначе наша галактика накроется пространственно-временным континуумом или еще чем-нибудь очень тяжелым!

С некоторых пор Ламбо ставил напоминалки на то время, когда его должно было отправить в прошлое. Примерно, разумеется, не все дни Хранителям удалось вспомнить, а сам он и вовсе не помнил ничего. 

Но напоминалка оказалась очень полезной штукой. Цуна в такие дни освобождал Ламбо от всех дел и прямо с утра лично отводил в медпункт, заставляя торчать там в теплой компании врачей Вонголы. И смотрел, виновато так.

Сегодня, видимо, забыл.

— Что за… — Фредерико говорил что-то еще, но Ламбо его уже не слышал. Когда туман рассеялся, перед глазами оказалась старая комната Цуны. 

Сам Цуна грыз кончик ручки и, судя по всему, делал уроки. Даже удивительно, что рядом не оказалось верных Гокудеры и Ямамото.

— Ламбо, ты опять? — в рубашке с короткими рукавами Цуна казался совсем ребенком. Черт, он ведь им и был. 

Радуясь, что его не выбросило на какой-нибудь бой, Ламбо схватил карандаш и ближайшую тетрадку, вырвал оттуда лист и под недоумевающим взглядом Цуны принялся быстро строчить — время, дата, имена, обстоятельства, клятвенные заверения, что он не врет, и его действительно похитили. 

— Вот, спрячь и прочитай через десять лет, — закончив, он протянул бумажку Цуне.

Тот попытался ее взять, бормоча что-то про изуродованную тетрадь по математике, но бумажку перехватил непонятно откуда выпрыгнувший Реборн, бессменный лидер топа «Личного черного списка Ламбо» на протяжении нескольких лет.

— Решай свои проблемы сам, тупая корова, — Реборн рвал бумажку вместе с последней надеждой Ламбо на спасение. 

Хлопок вернул Ламбо на диван в гостиную семьи Сорди. Здесь почти ничего не изменилось, только журнальный столик оказался перевернут, и в углу, кажется, произошел небольшой взрыв — занавески были опалены, а на полу валялись осколки оконного стекла. Ламбо всегда подозревал, что, давая ему в пять лет гранаты, любимые родственники просто желали от него избавиться. 

Страшнее всего выглядел криво нарисованный крестик на щеке у Рудольфа. И где только фломастер нашли? Фредерико ошарашенно посмотрел на Ламбо, потом взвыл и страдальчески закрыл лицо руками.

— Семья Бовино, как я мог забыть… И зачем я вообще с тобой связался, а?

— Кстати да, зачем? — Ламбо тоже было интересно.

— Ну как… — Фредерико продолжал сидеть с закрытыми глазами. — Ты все-таки самый молодой и слабый Хранитель Вонголы, не Хибари же мне похищать.

— А еще я воин Рагнарок сорок второго уровня… — мрачно пробормотал Ламбо себе под нос. Затея с посланием не выгорела, и теперь его точно убьют. Немного успокаивало только то, что потом Хранителям будет стыдно. Некоторым.

Но Фредерико услышал и убрал руки от лица. Его до этого прилизанные волосы теперь стали смешно топорщиться.

— Рагнарок? — с сомнением переспросил он, а потом закричал: — Рагнарок, скотина ты, я же говорил тебе по стеблям рубить! По стеблям! Зачем в лепестки полез, зубы не заметил?! Я на твое воскрешение всю ману истратил, пришлось потом аптечками долечиваться.

— Рикки?.. — Ламбо не верил своим ушам, но понял, что убивать его сегодня точно не будут.

Правила игры не позволяют хилерам убивать воинов. Тем более если они играют в одной команде.

***

Комната у Фредерико оказалась намного проще, темнее и меньше, чем гостиная. На стенах висели плакаты с полураздетыми девушками и дорогими тачками, а в углу на столе стоял компьютер, по экрану которого плавали пузыри.

Ламбо уселся на узкую кровать, заваленную одеждой, дисками и еще каким-то барахлом, пока Фредерико кружился в компьютерном кресле, цепляя его ножки носками ботинок. Рудольф ушел на кухню готовить гренки.

— Это все мой брат-дебил! — крикнул Фредерико, но тут же успокоился, будто заставляя себя снизить тон. Ламбо уже привык к его постоянной смене интонаций. — Когда отец умер, он стал главой нашей семьи. Все признали его по праву старшего, только Рудольф остался со мной. Так вот, братец мой спит и видит, как бы самоутвердиться за счет Вонголы.

— Мы ему чем-то навредили? — серьезно спросил Ламбо, понимая, что врагов у Вонголы, даже имеющих полное право на месть, набралось бы на стадион.

— Да так, по мелочи… Он просто не может смириться, что есть кто-то сильнее него, — выплюнул Фредерико. — Завтра он планирует напасть на одно из ваших казино. Казино, ты вдумайся! Ни ума, ни фантазии! Вы же его раздавите и не заметите…

Последнее прозвучало как-то совсем горько. Ламбо невольно поежился, но вспомнил, что недавно сам готовился стать фаршем.

— Ты поэтому меня похитил? — он попытался говорить холодно, как Хибари. Вышло больше похоже на Гокудеру в ранние годы, поэтому попытки пришлось оставить. — Ты мог бы, ну… Позвонить Цуне.

— Во-первых, члены моей семьи не простят мне, если я по собственной инициативе, не обсудив в ними, вступлю в союз с Вонголой. Во-вторых, я не знал телефон вашего босса.

Логично. Ламбо почесал затылок, попялился пару секунд на пузыри. Они сталкивались, почти как в игрушках Ямамото, но не лопались.

— А как ты меня нашел? — наконец, спросил он.

— Аграниэль разместила на своей страничке твой маршрут и пару фотографий. Отличная пижама, кстати, — Фредерико показал большой палец, потом нахмурился: — Но с Аграниэль ты лучше не связывайся, динамо она.

Ламбо и Фредерико обменялись понимающими взглядами и улыбнулись друг другу.

— В этой игре кто-нибудь нормальный вообще есть? — риторически поинтересовался Ламбо.

— Нет, конечно, — ответил Фредерико и продолжил тоном истинного задрота: — Ролевую игру «Совиные сказки» основал некий анонимный доброжелатель. Ходят слухи, что этот аноним — иллюзионист, поэтому графика такая хорошая. Аграниэль как-то говорила, что знает его и даже что он был ее учителем. Врет, наверное, хотя кто ее разберет. Игра основана в знак поддержки «детей, пострадавших от лап мафии», цитата примерная. А больше всего от мафии страдают те дети, которые в ней живут, вот и получается…

Последняя фраза снова прозвучала печальнее некуда. Ламбо вздохнул, потянулся лениво, а потом решительно поднялся.

— Твоя семья не поймет, если ты за их спиной сговоришься с Вонголой, — рассуждал он вслух. — Но ты же можешь претендовать на кресло босса, заручившись поддержкой наемников, да? И прийти на переговоры в сопровождении представителя Варии?

В глазах Фредерико зарождалось понимание, и он медленно, будто очень сомневаясь, кивнул.

— Только сначала поедим, — Ламбо снова плюхнулся на кровать, чувствуя, как под ним обиженно хрустят диски. — И это… Оружие верните, что ли.

***

С тоской глядя на распределительный щит, Ламбо попытался вспомнить, кем мечтал стать в детстве, но не смог. Кажется, там было что-то про захват мира. 

Пять минут подряд Ламбо пытался дозвониться до И-пин, надеясь поговорить с ней для успокоения нервов и пригласить присоединиться, но автоответчик сообщил, что она очень занята — убивает людей или готовит. 

Тогда Ламбо снова перечитал последнюю смс на телефоне:

«Ровно в восемь вечера у охранников начинается местный турнир по Контре, не упустите свой шанс. Я напущу немного тумана, спецэффекты никогда не помешают. Удачи, лузеры. Постарайтесь не умереть, у вас осталась одна жизнь».

Часы показывали пять минут девятого. Вздохнув напоследок, Ламбо наклонил голову и запустил пламенем в щит. По проводам побежали зеленые молнии и устремились в сторону базы — электричество ему подчинилось. Целящиеся в террористов охранники, должно быть, очень удивятся, когда в ответ на их выстрелы из мониторов полетят реальные искры.

Фран не обманул, и главная база семьи Сорди действительно была окутана туманом. После электроатаки камеры тоже не работали. Наверное, тех, кто сидел внутри, это очень нервировало, а по кустам мерещились армии врагов. 

Только на это и приходилось рассчитывать. Фредерико шел впереди, Ламбо следовал за ним, отставая на пару шагов. Он оставил попытки выглядеть грозно, и решил хотя бы изобразить спокойствие и безразличие. Может быть, если часто примерять такой образ, то со временем он привыкнет.

— А твой брат к тебе как вообще относится? — спросил Ламбо шепотом.

— Положительно! — в голосе Фредерико прорезалось отчаянное веселье. — В детстве он сломал мой любимый вертолетик, а я настучал на него Рудольфу. В благодарность за то, что я укрепил его характер, он навсегда отбил у меня тягу к стукачеству. И это не был дружеский раунд в Мортал Комбат на приставке, хотя приставка в отбивании тоже фигурировала. Некоторые ее части.

— Мог бы просто сказать, что все как у всех.

Вопреки опасениям Ламбо, их пропускали без возражений. Фредерико знали все охранники, и большинство из них дружелюбно ему улыбались, некоторые даже похлопывали по плечу и интересовались здоровьем Рудольфа. На Ламбо эта семейная атмосфера не распространялась, он непрерывно ловил на себе настороженные злые взгляды. В коридорах было темно, и охранники освещали путь фонариками.

— Вот и главный босс… — бросил через плечо Фредерико, открывая дверь в кабинет. — Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Увидев сидящего за столом мужчину, Ламбо понял, что истинный обладатель приза «худший косплей Реборна в мире» сидел перед ним. И дело было даже не в шляпе. 

Нет, костюм у брата Фредерико был что надо, особенно полосочки, и прическа идеальная — того и гляди гель с волос на плечи закапает. Но взгляд бегал, как у параноика на забитом чудищами космическом корабле, а за спиной стояли два шкафоподобных охранника, которые лишь немного превосходили его в широте плеч. Горящие на столе свечи делали лица присутствующих страшнее.

— Так это ты тут конец света устроил? — спросил брат, разглядывая Фредерико и заметно расслабляясь. Потом его взгляд переметнулся на Ламбо и снова похолодел. — Нашел друзей-ровесников? Поздравляю. Теперь вали отсюда.

Фредерико с невозмутимым видом сел в кресло для посетителей, моментально в нем утонув. Ламбо не знал, куда себя деть, поэтому встал за его спиной и засунул руки в карманы.

— Я пришел оспорить твое право управлять семьей, — ринулся Фредерико с места в карьер. — Потому что считаю твою политику излишне агрессивной и… Черт, ты нас всех угробишь!

Вздохнув, Ламбо подумал, что зря они весь день писали речь.

— Ты никак не простишь мне ту приставку, да? — брат ехидно усмехнулся, поднимаясь с кресла и опираясь руками на стол. Ламбо заметил пресс-папье один в один как в кабинете Цуны. — Исчезни, чтобы я тебя не видел, и я прощу тебе то, что ты притащил сюда Хранителя Вонголы. А с ним мы поговорим…

— Ага, только не советую звонить Цуне и говорить, что меня похитили, — флегматично сообщил Ламбо. — Это будет уже не смешно.

— Ламбо сейчас выступает в роли представителя Варии, — Фредерико снова взял себя в руки. — Которую я нанял для того, чтобы ты меня хоть раз в жизни услышал. Ее члены сейчас как раз осматривают окрестности базы, у тебя тут неплохой садик.

Брат Фредерико нервно глянул в окно, за которым по-прежнему клубился туман. Ламбо показалось, что там можно разглядеть очертания плотоядных растений, двухголовых собак и гигантских черепах, но никак не Варию. Их блеф, покинув комнату с плакатами, выглядел уже не так убедительно.

— Босс, Рико имеет право претендовать… — начал шкафоподобный, стоящий справа. Кажется, политику брата Фредерико поддерживали далеко не все.

— Молчать! — рявкнул брат и долбанул кулаком по столу, отчего пресс-папье жалобно звякнуло. — И где же твоя хваленая Вария, а? Давай, предъяви что-нибудь убедительнее самого слабого и молодого… Хотя я и с Варией справлюсь. Давай же!

— Я пришел поговорить, а не устраивать резню в собственном доме! — Фредерико подскочил следом. Он говорил правильные вещи, это и по хмурым лицам охранников было видно, но Ламбо начал понимать, что дело дрянь. Они заигрались и не учли, что брат Фредерико был слишком взвинчен, слишком долго он готовился к войне с Вонголой, чтобы так просто отказаться от своих планов и сесть за стол переговоров.

Помочь могло только чудо. Ну, или электрический заряд мощностью с молнию, прямо брату Фредерико в мозг. Жаль, что сам Фредерико отмел эту идею как негуманную и противоречащую его представлениям о семейных ценностях.

Когда Ламбо совсем отчаялся и был готов вспомнить детскую привычку плакать в стрессовой ситуации, в кабинет с диким ором ворвалось Чудо, выбив дверь и размахивая мечом в разные стороны.

— Эй, где тебя черти носят?! — закричал Сквало, тыкая мечом в сторону Ламбо. — Ты пропустил Ужин!

Сквало был слишком известной личностью, чтобы его появление оставалось незамеченным, это даже если не обращать внимания на шум. Увы, глухих в кабинете не оказалось. Брат Фредерико пару раз моргнул и медленно опустился назад в кресло. Охранники за его спиной переглядывались, будто не знали, хвататься им за оружие или сохранять невозмутимость. 

Первым сориентировался Фредерико.

— Как я и говорил. Или тебе Занзаса позвать? — он тоже сел в кресло и с видом победителя закинул ногу на ногу, потом провел рукой по голове, взъерошивая волосы. — Итак, на чем мы остановились…

Ламбо подумал, что однажды из Фредерико получится хороший босс.

***

«Стоять рядом и выглядеть опасным социопатом» на переговорах Сквало вместо себя оставил Бельфегора, а сам потащил Ламбо к выходу. Тот особенно не сопротивлялся, зная, что теперь Фредерико и без них справится. 

Но настроение почему-то не поднималось.

Они вышли за ворота, и Сквало отвел Ламбо к машинам, припаркованным неподалеку. Рядом с одной из них стояли Цуна и Занзас. Один тепло улыбался, другой хмурился — и то, и другое очень пугало. 

Ламбо нервно сглотнул, не зная, от кого ему влетит больше за всю эту самодеятельность. Но вместо нотаций Цуна улыбнулся еще шире.

— Как я рад, что с тобой все в порядке! — воскликнул он. — Мы держали ситуацию под контролем, но я все равно переживал.

Ожидающий очередную сказку про мальчиков и волков Ламбо удивленно приподнял брови.

— Погоди, ты не будешь меня убивать? — спросил он с сомнением в голосе.

— За что? — Цуна, казалось, искренне удивился. — Ты избавил Вонголу от ненужного конфликта и даже заручился поддержкой нового союзника. Я предполагаю, что теперь отношения между Вонголой и Сорди станут намного теплее.

Ламбо понял, что только что его освободили от необходимости все объяснять. Это радовало, потому что сам он слабо представлял, как можно связно и цензурно рассказать о последних сутках. Зато теперь он сам захотел объяснений:

— Ты знал про Сорди?

— Это случайно получилось, — Цуна смущенно покраснел, лицо его приобрело мечтательное выражение. — На днях рылся в своих старых тетрадках, ностальгировал по прошлому… Наткнулся на обрывки твоей записки и не смог удержаться, чтобы не собрать. А потом оставалось только сложить дважды два.

— А моя ссылка в Варию? Похищение? Фран?

— Я отослал тебя в Варию, чтобы обеспечить твою безопасность, пока я навожу справки, — Цуна заговорил серьезным тоном, тем самым, от которого всегда очень хотелось поверить в разумность действий говорившего. — А дальше удачное стечение обстоятельств, немного интуиции и маячок в твоей пломбе. Я практически пустил ситуацию на самотек. Знал, что вы сами справитесь, и временного парадокса так удалось избежать.

— А если бы водитель Фредерико меня случайно застрелил? — спросил Ламбо, вспомнив про разлетевшийся на осколки графин.

— На наше счастье выяснилось, что Рудольф был в долгу перед Девятым — карты или спасение жизни, что-то такое. Поэтому я с ним договорился, — Цуна невозмутимо пожал плечами. — Еще вопросы?

Прокрутив в голове все последние события, Ламбо подумал, что Цуна мог просто прийти к Фредерико и поговорить, предложить свою помощь. С другой стороны, теперь у Сорди будет новый босс — уверенный, что справился сам, и при этом подружившийся с одним из Хранителей Вонголы.

Это как не убивать стражников на воротах, а прокачать харизму и убедить их пускать тебя в город бесплатно, да еще и старое оружие им потом продавать.

— Последний вопрос, — Ламбо не смог удержаться. — Какая твоя любимая компьютерная игра?

По лицу Цуны стало заметно, что теперь он действительно растерялся.

— Да я уже как-то не играю давно… А что?

— Ничего. Вопросов больше нет.

— У меня есть вопрос! — подал голос Сквало и повернулся к Занзасу. — Что он тебе такого пообещал, чего ты не мог достать сам? Мы делали ставки всей Варией, если тебе интересно.

Цуна встрепенулся и стал быстро шарить по карманам.

— Ой, я же совсем забыл! — он извлек на свет смятый клочок бумаги и протянул его Занзасу. — Вот, вторая половина кода на деньги в Симсах плюс нужная для ввода комбинация клавиш, как я и обещал.

Занзас глянул на Цуну испепеляюще, но выхватил злосчастный клочок и затолкал себе в карман.

— Что? — хмуро спросил он у ошарашенного Сквало. — Сложно становиться «Боссом мафии» или «Повелителем зла», когда у тебя унитаз за сто симлеонов.

— Занзас… — от неожиданности Сквало даже повышать голос не стал. — Знаешь, ты мог бы… погуглить? 

Глядя на замершего Занзаса Ламбо подумал, что эта идея просто не пришла тому в голову.

— Я вот так и сделал, — подливая масло в огонь, сказал Цуна. Потом почесал затылок и неловко улыбнулся, чем накалил ситуацию до предела.

Шрамы у Занзаса потемнели, он достал из нагрудного кармана приставку и запустил ею в Сквало. Тот что-то проорал в ответ, а Цуна отступил на два шага назад, перед этим пообещав установить в Варии новые компьютеры.

Про Ламбо снова все забыли. Это радовало, потому что было первым признаком возвращения жизни в прежнее русло. Да и вообще, все закончилось хорошо — гигантскими золотыми буквами «GAME OVER» и простеньким видеороликом с титрами. Огорчало только то, что в «Совиных сказках» найти толкового хилера было сложно, а они, скорее всего, сегодня лишились одного такого. У боссов были другие игры.

Телефон в очередной раз запиликал, принеся новое сообщение от «Аграниэль». Прочитав смс, Ламбо понял, что очень предсказуем. И что против воли улыбается.

«Мы с Рикки будем ждать тебя в десять в центральном городе. Бронированные черепахи сами себя не убьют.  
P.S.: Я отношусь к части про «удачное стечение обстоятельств».  
P.P.S.: Скажешь кому-нибудь мое игровое имя — однажды утром проснешься с тентаклями вместо рук в постели Хибари, мимими».

В конце концов, каждый сам выбирает, во что ему играть. Ламбо после сегодняшнего дня планировал прокачивать Рагнарока еще лет двадцать, и только потом перейти на что-нибудь более серьезное. 

На лопающиеся шарики, например.


End file.
